herofandomcom-20200223-history
Fusion Fighters
The Fusion Fighters (クロスハート Kurosu Hāto?, lit. "Xros Heart") are the protagonist army in Digimon Xros/Fusion. Members * Mikey Kudo (Leader) * Shoutmon (Mikey's main partner) * Angie Hinomoto * Jeremy Tsurgi * Nene Amano * Dorulumon * Ballistamon * Cutemon * Nene Amano * Sparrowmon (Nene's main partner) * Mervamon (Nene's partner) * Starmons * Dondokomon * Chibitortomon * Beastmon * Knightmon * PawnChessmon * Deputymon * Beelzemon * Puppetmon * Wisemon * Jijimon History Anime The Fusion Fighters army is made up of Digimon from many Zones, who all share the desire to free the Digital World from the Bagra Army, and restore the peace it once had. The founding member of the army isShoutmon, Mikey's official partner, who wants to become the Digimon King in order to protect his friends. Several of his friends from the Green Zone, Ballistamon, the Starmons, Dondokomon, and Jijimon, decide to join Shoutmon on his quest. Later on, in the Island Zone, Chibitortomon also decides to join the Fusion Fighters after he helps them save his friends from Neptunemon. After being slain in an attempt to break the Fusion Fighters out of a Bagra Army prison in the Magma Zone, Dorulumon's old comrade BlueMeramon asks Dorulumon to join Mikey on his quest to stop the Bagra Army. Having come to terms with his past, Dorulumon decides to finally join the Fusion Fighters, and Cutemon of course joins with him. When Fusion Fighters comes to the Lake Zone, they soon find the distraught PawnChessmons, whose leaderKnightmon has been trapped in a frozen lake and is near death. Mikey rescues Knightmon, and even helps the knights' princess, Beastmon, defend her castle from the invading Bagra Army. In thanks, Beastmon, Knightmon, and the other PawnChessmons join the Fusion Fighters as well. In the Sand Zone, the Fusion Fighters are saved from Blastmon and his army of SkullScorpionmon by the timely intervention of Deputymon. He asks them to help him find the Code Crown, and at one point asks them to fight Pharoahmon, but Mikey realizes that Deputymon and Pharaohmon are testing him, and refuses to continue fighting, earning him the Code Crown. This encourages Deputymon to join the Fusion Fighters as well. Reapmon soon shows up to help Blastmon, who is trying to fight off the Blue Flare and Midnight armies, and attacks the Fusion Fighters. Reapmon and Mikey get trapped in underground ruins by a quake caused by Blastmon, and after being blessed by a strange statue of a goddess, Mikey learns that Reapmon was once part of a sect of warriors for that goddess, and that the sect was destroyed when its members were brainwashed by someone in the Bagra Army. Mikey befriends Reapmon, but once they emerge from the ruins, they find that the rest of the Fusion Fighters has been brainwashed by that same Digimon, who turns out to beEbemon acting under Laylamon's orders. Reapmon manages to free the Fusion Fighters' Digimon from Ebemon's control, and together they are even able to destroy him, but Laylamon fatally wounds Reapmon before he can claim vengeance on her. Pharaohmon appears and reveals that Mikey can use the Code Crown to begin a ritual that can revive Reapmon, but Laylamon summons her pet MachineDramon and orders him and the army of SkullScorpionmon to attack the Fusion Fighters. The Fusion Fighters' Digimon bravely attempt to fend off Laylamon's forces, but when Reapmon awakens and sees that the Fusion Fighters are about to die to save him, he forces Mikey to end the ritual and go help his friends. As Mikey rushes off and tries to fight MachineDramon, Reapmon dies; however, just as HiMachineDramon (the empowered MachineDramon) is about to claim victory, Reapmon is reincarnated as Beelzemon, and with his help, the Fusion Fighters is able to defeat Laylamon and destroy HiMachineDramon. In gratitude, Beelzemon joins the Fusion Fighters. Gallery Fusion Fighters and Apollomon.png Angie Looks Up.png Beastmon and Angie.png External links *http://digimon-fusion.wikia.com/wiki/Fusion_Fighters Category:Anime Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Organizations Category:Successful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters